


Здоровый образ жизни

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [1]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: однажды Император, продолжая политику "Разделяй и властвуй", решил запретить курение на военных объектах. Посвящается всем, кто помнит, как хорошо было курить в помещении, а не в 15 метрах от входа.





	Здоровый образ жизни

Название: Здоровый образ жизни  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: мини, 1148 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: производственная драма, юмор, ангст для определенных категорий людей  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: однажды Император, продолжая политику "Разделяй и властвуй", решил запретить курение на военных объектах. Посвящается всем, кто помнит, как хорошо было курить в помещении, а не в 15 метрах от входа.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: табакокурение, двоемыслие, ООС, связанный с длительным нахождением персонажей в психотравмирующей ситуации, канцелярит. Ещё раз, капсом, КАНЦЕЛЯРИТ. Незначительное использование материалов ЗВ-треда № 313  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Здоровый образ жизни"

Утро на Звезде Смерти выдалось, прямо скажем, недоброе — всем офицерам, подписанным на официальную новостную рассылку (а офицеры, не подписанные на официальную новостную рассылку, в которой, между прочим, публикуются последние принятые законы, есть потенциальные предатели и несомненные шпионы), пришло сообщение о новом приказе Императора, изменяющем ранее считавшиеся основополагающими правила поведения на военных объектах. Добрая половина этих офицеров от таких новостей срочно решила перекурить, чем тут же нарушила обновленный порядок.

Впрочем, первой жертвой новых правил стали не они, а директор Кренник, привыкший за много лет новостей читать рассылку с превентивно зажженной сигаретой. Глядя на сразу же пришедшее на датапад сообщение о взыскании штрафа за нарушение запрета курения табака на отдельных территориях, помещениях и объектах, Кренник высказал в пространство несколько пожеланий долгой жизни и процветания на джеонозийском, потом подумал и добавил про здоровье на шириивуке.

К середине смены персонал Звезды Смерти пришел к неутешительному выводу — компенсировать, как раньше, дурной закон его неисполнением не получится. Самые предприимчивые успели опробовать скафандры, индивидуальные спасательные капсулы и даже заправить несколько кислородных баллонов — все было тщетно, злорадные сообщения о списании сумм штрафов с зарплатных счетов настигали офицеров, где бы и что бы они ни пытались курить. Даже попытки покурить рядом с кострами вуки — неясно, зачем вуки вообще были нужны эти костры и что служило им топливом, но запрет их жечь едва не стоил руководству крупномасштабного бунта, так что племенам выдали бочки и огнетушители — в надежде, что их дым скроет табачный, заканчивались теми же сообщениями.

К концу смены к Птерро и главе отряда личной охраны Кренника подошла небольшая офицерская делегация. Когда та же делегация пришла к концу следующей смены к самому директору Креннику с просьбой уделить им несколько минут, вместо Птерро их встретил референт, передавший устную просьбу директора подготовить отчеты по своим подразделениям об участившихся случаях конфликтов и об ухудшении работы в целом.

Сам Кренник в это время уже летел на «Исполнительницу».

***

Гранд-мофф Таркин встретил директора Кренника привычным спокойным и практически неразличимо ехидным взглядом. Хотя в этот раз за обычной маской проглядывало — почти неуловимо — нечто, что Кренника, окажись он в ситуации, когда от его способности справляться с когнитивным диссонансом зависела бы его жизнь, назвал бы некоторой усталостью или напряжением.

После положенных приветствий возникла некоторая заминка, связанная с борьбой Кренника с указанным когнитивным диссонансом. Гранд-мофф помогать ему не пожелал, начав разговор первым:

— Кренник, мы оба знаем, что вы умеете держать эффектные паузы, но сейчас в ваших интересах изложить свою просьбу как можно скорее.

— А вы ведь тоже курильщик, губернатор, — осенило Кренника. Слова вырвались у него почти помимо воли, но едва заметная тень, прошедшая по лицу гранд-моффа, стоила того.

— Какое интересное предположение, — уже не скрывая сарказма, ответил тот. — Вы пришли сообщить мне о своих подозрениях, касающихся меня, директор?

— У меня здесь, губернатор, — не прерывая зрительного контакта, Кренник постучал согнутым пальцем по датападу, — отчеты по нашим базам на Джеонозисе, Риосе, Малпазе, Иду, Скарифе о повышении уровня внутригрупповой агрессии, участившихся случаях применения силы, возникновении задержек в работе и несколько тысяч рапортов об увольнении. И у меня есть подозрение, губернатор, что у вас таких отчетов значительно больше, — последние слова Кренник почти пропел, выпрямляя пальцы и на секунду опустив глаза на датапад гранд-моффа.

— Скариф, директор Кренник? Неправомерный доступ к засекреченной информации…

— Бросьте, губернатор, генерал Рамда сам запросил у меня информацию о пресечении, хм-м, выступлений.

— Он, должно быть, в полнейшем отчаянии, директор.

— И это при том, что скарифский гарнизон из всех остальных находится в наилучшем положении.

— Вижу, вы внимательно ознакомились как с приказом Императора, так и с отчетом Рамды, директор. Желаете лично отчитаться по Звезде Смерти? — с нажимом спросил Таркин.

— В связи с многочисленностью гарнизона и так далее, — Кренник решил, что он может допустить некоторую вольность. — Детальный отчет будет сформирован в ближайшее время, губернатор. Пока у меня есть статистические данные по обращениям в медицинскую службу и ежедневные отчеты о проделанной работе. Уверен, вы вполне представляете себе, что покажут результаты сравнения этих показателей с предыдущими.

— И все же, директор, представьте их.

— Так точно, губернатор, — с неистребленным ехидством гражданского на военной службе ответил Кренник.

— В письменном виде, директор, и по стандартным каналам передачи данных. Нет необходимости передавать их лично.

— Вы не боитесь, гранд-мофф, что если их перехватят и расшифруют не те люди, у нас начнется очередная гражданская война?

— Потрудитесь объясниться, Кренник.

— Действия Поггля-младшего нельзя было назвать полноценным бунтом, но они отбросили проект на месяцы назад. Недавние неслучившиеся бунты вуки хотя бы было кому подавлять. Что вы будете делать, гранд-мофф, когда бунт поднимут те, кто должен бы его подавлять?

— Вот она, сила зависимости, — не удержался от усмешки Таркин, несмотря на ситуацию позабавленный неожиданно скользнувшей в голос Кренника серьезностью.

— Какой бы ни была ваша философия о зависимостях… — Скрипнув зубами, Кренник прервал сам себя. — Ко мне уже приходили офицеры. Рамда и прочие докладывают об аналогичных визитах.

— Я уверен, вы сможете справиться с зависимостью ваших офицеров иными средствами, директор. — По тону Таркина становилось ясно, что именно он думал об этих средствах.

— Для проекта уже заказали десять миллионов упаковок никотиновых пластырей, губернатор. Пришлось включить их в бюджет как непредвиденные расходы на содержание персонала, — не смог удержаться Кренник. И добавил, видя изменение выражения лица Таркин, — И это не решение проблемы.

— Я был уверен, директор, что именно ваши подчиненные смогут найти техническое решение первыми.

— И рано или поздно они его найдут, губернатор. Но пока перед ними маячит гораздо более близкое решение другого сорта.

— И что же вы предлагаете, директор? Объявить заботу Императора о здоровье нации неправильной?

— Ни в коем случае, — выпрямился на стуле Кренник, лихорадочно прикидывая, сколько прослушивающих устройств могло быть в кабинете гранд-моффа. — Император в великой мудрости своей считает необходимым заботиться о здоровье населения и армии, и это прекрасно.

— Голый патриотизм уместен у рядового, директор. Для офицера необходимы определенные интеллектуальные возможности.

— Создание ограниченных зон для курения. С отдельными системами вентиляции и очистки воздуха, обособленными от основной системы рециркуляции.

— Вы уже и смету составили для таких... масштабных изменений, директор?

— Так точно, губернатор.

— Тогда жду от вас их правовое и материальное обоснование, директор. С указанием планируемых временных затрат персонала на дорогу в и из этих ваших зон для курения и в них.

— Новые ограничения грядут, губернатор?

— Если это вас успокоит, Кренник, то это не было моей затеей. Кто-то излишне умный просчитал расход воздушной смеси при курении и обычном дыхании и представил эти данные Императору.

— Хорошо, что проект «Небесная мощь» достаточно засекречен, чтобы не пришлось отбирать бочки для костров у вуки.

— Иногда, директор, мне кажется, что этот их так и не случившийся бунт назрел крайне удобно для вас.

— Это обвинение, гранд-мофф?

— Пока нет, директор.

— Тогда вы представите мои расчеты Императору?

— Если из них будет достаточно явно выходить, что они не требуют существенных бюджетных ассигнований и ведут к улучшению работы, директор.

— То есть пункт об индивидуальных курительных зонах для высшего командного состава в проект включить можно?

— Попытайтесь, Кренник, попытайтесь.

— Кстати, гранд-мофф, не кажется ли вам из рапорта Рамды, что подконтрольный ему гарнизон нуждается в срочной межведомственной проверке?

— Кренник, вы осознаете, что вы в любом случае не уполномочены проводить такую проверку?

— Ну отчего же, губернатор. В Цитадели хранится архив проекта, я должен лично убедиться, что даже в случае непредвиденных событий, связанных с последними изменениями, он не пострадает.


End file.
